For a number of reasons, the facing sheets of laminated gasket assemblies frequently require the application of coatings or surfacings in addition to supplemental sealing patterns to enhance sealing in localized areas, thereby to enable the gasket to resist fretting corrosion, abrasion and disturbance or destruction of the sealing pattern. Because the sealing patterns are often difficult to adhere to pre-treated facing sheets, i.e. surface treatments which may be beneficial for the facing but which may impede curing or adherance, it is frequently necessary to apply the sealing patterns, and thereafter apply a coating or surfacing to the gasket facing sheet, sometimes without coating the sealing pattern. That is considerably more difficult and more expensive and sometimes less effective, than if the coating, surfacing or treatment were applied first and the sealing pattern was thereafter applied.